Electric vehicles can be charged by connection to a vehicle charging connector. However, in typical systems and methods, such connectors are connected to the vehicles manually, thereby requiring human intervention. Thus, there is a need in the vehicle charging field to create a new and useful method and system for automated vehicle charging.